


Rain

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I was feeling inspired, Modern AU, Short, i guess, i love it, idk - Freeform, is this cheesy?, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack





	Rain

Clarke’s eyes moved to the closed window, rain pattering on the windows.

“Rain,” she whispered, barely a breath. 

I watched as she got up, her movements groggy with missed sleep. 

She opened the back door, still barefoot, and stepped outside, her eyes fluttering closed as she tilted her head up to the sky, reveling in the cold raindrops that landed on her face.

I got up after her, silently watching as she lifted her hands, palms upward.

She began to twirl, her smile widening as the rain fell harder and harder, the storm swirling in sync with her skirt.

I was reminded of the moment I had first met her, in the rain, without an umbrella, and in a crumpled dress. Yet even then, her smile seemed to be a better replacement for the sun.

Her laugh brought me back to the present, filling the silence that had been left by songbirds.

She pulled me outside, both of us dancing in the rain.

And in that moment I knew. I was hopelessly, stupidly, impossibly in love with her. With Clarke.


End file.
